A Random Day Of Goofyness
by AngelAndSukura
Summary: Weird trips featuring : Snake, Otacon, Undying Angel and Sukura! A birthday present to UA! Happy b-day! Presents aren't excatly as fun as they seem.


*This is my kinda late b-day gift to Rehino/Undying Angel for being such a good friend. She *of course* helped me a lot! Enjoy and review!  
  
~Sukura and Undying Angel*  
  
*Undying Angel is slaving over her homework with bloodshot eyes*  
  
Undying Angel: I'll never get this done! *Begins to feel sleepy*  
  
Sukura: *bursts in door* Hello!  
  
UA: How'd you get in here?  
  
Sukura: I dunno. I just did.  
  
UA: Okeee.  
  
Snake: *toddles in* Um, why am I in some girls bedroom? Did Otacon shoot me with the M9 and put me in a girl's sleepover again?  
  
Sukura: *confused look* He did what?  
  
UA: *giggly* this is my room  
  
Snake: *looks around* Nice  
  
Sukura: *Shoves things off desk* C' mon you guys, lets go out on the town.  
  
UA: *looks at homework an then Snake* Yeah!  
  
Snake: Whatever. I still don't know why I'm here  
  
Sukura: Call me Sukura Tah dah.  
  
UA: I'm Seraphia.  
  
Snake: OK, then, lets go!  
  
*The trio heads outside*  
  
Sukura: OK where now?  
  
Snake: *grins* How about the mall?  
  
UA: Sounds good to me!  
  
Otacon: *walks up* Hey Snake. *Thinks for a second* Why am I here?  
  
UA: Because.... I just need you...*makes up some dramatic scene? *  
  
Otacon: Um...*smiles at UA* Ok!  
  
UA: (I knew it would work...)  
  
Snake: Um...ok. *Stands in middle of road* TAXI!!! *A million trucks almost hit him*  
  
Sukura: *mumbling* Why do I love an insane guy?  
  
Snake: WHAT?  
  
Sukura: Nothing!  
  
UA: *Goes over to him dramatically*A-are you alright?  
  
Snake: Sure, not a problem  
  
*Taxi pulls up*  
  
UA:I guess I... should pay. *Uneasily does that trick to get guys to pay*  
  
Otacon: No I will *Smiles again*  
  
Sukura: Oh brother *climbs in taxi*  
  
UA: (Always works...)*giggle*  
  
*Everyone shoves in taxi*  
  
Sukura: Someone's hand is in a place it shouldn't be!!! *Looks at Snake who is next to her*  
  
UA: *is on the verge of scolding Snake just for the fun of it*  
  
Snake: I didn't do nothing!  
  
*Everyone looks at Otacon*  
  
Otacon: *laughs nervously* what?  
  
UA: *raises a brow*  
  
Taxi Guy: Um, where do you want to go?  
  
Otacon: *phew! *  
  
Sukura: You're not off the hook!  
  
Snake: The Mall *giggles*  
  
UA: (He can read my mind...)*stares at him curiously on the way*  
  
*They get to the mall quickly and Otacon is off the hook*  
  
Sukura: No he's not!  
  
Otacon: Please! I'm sorry!  
  
Sukura: *feels bad* Ok.  
  
Otacon: Yes!  
  
UA: *runs into the place quicker than anyone else* so what's our itinerary?  
  
Snake: Well...I know mine. *Giggles again*  
  
UA: *remembers something*Oh, and Snake, don't do anything wrong this time?  
  
Snake: What? I never do anything wrong.  
  
Otacon: Sure *rolls eyes*  
  
Sukura: What?  
  
Otacon: Never mind...  
  
Sukura: *is slightly confused* Ok whatever  
  
Snake: *phew*  
  
UA: *acts like Yuna*and in case we get separated... Just whistle... I'll come running... I promise.  
  
Otacon: Of course!  
  
Snake: What is with you?  
  
Otacon: Huh?  
  
Snake: She likes me!  
  
Sukura: *is more confused* this isn't good.  
  
Otacon: Huh? *Scratches head*  
  
UA: Ok, let's get going!  
  
Sukura: Ooh, what store first! Hehe!  
  
Otacon: The computer store!  
  
Snake: *scowling and mumbling under his breath*  
  
Sukura: Ooh Sam Goody! I want Bon Jovi t-shirts!  
  
UA: What about over there! *Points to that feminine accessory-flooded store called Claire's*  
  
Sukura: I guess...but I want Bon Jovi stuff later *grins* Earrings! Let's go  
  
Snake: ewww...girly stuff.  
  
Otacon: well, if the girls want to go...we gotta go!  
  
UA: Oh, you could wait right there...*points to a bench*  
  
Sukura: Yeah next to my pop pop!  
  
Sukura's pop pop: Hey Sukura. Isn't your friend wearing some interesting clothes?  
  
Sukura: Yes, pop-pop  
  
Sukura's Pop-pop: Here's a $20  
  
Sukura: Thanks!  
  
Sukura's Pop-pop: no problem  
  
UA: *does her victory stance*  
  
Snake: Ok *sits next to Sukura's Pop-pop and watches the girls and Otacon disappear into Claries*  
  
Sukura's Pop-pop: do you like horses?  
  
Snake: Um, no. I uh gotta go. * Runs off*  
  
Sukura's Pop-pop: What a strange boy.  
  
*Meanwhile in claries*  
  
Otacon: Why are you looking at me like that?  
  
UA: *tries to see if she can get him to "pitch in"*  
  
Sukura: ooh sparkly hoop earrings...must buy!  
  
UA: *gets some nail polish as well* this'll look so good.^^;  
  
Otacon: *bumps into some other girl*AH!.....  
  
Otacon: *feels a bit lost in this store...* um... I think I'll go see what Snake is doing...*runs off without an answer*  
  
UA: *without looking*Please do...  
  
Sukura: *giggles* Boys...  
  
Otacon: *runs out in hall and finds no Snake* Gee, where did he go?  
  
UA: I hope he doesn't get lost...  
  
Sukura: I don't think he's that dumb. *Giggles* Can we go to Sam Goody now? *Whines*  
  
UA: Uh, sure  
  
Sukura: *claps hands* Yeah *pays for stuff*  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
Otacon: *wondering around mall* Where is he?...Where am I?  
  
*Spots Victoria secret* Gee I should've known*goes inside*  
  
Female assistant: How may I help you today, sir?  
  
Otacon: er...um...*stutters*  
  
Girl In Back: Tammy! He's still here!  
  
Otacon: huh? *  
  
Snake: Aw C' Mon! Three more minutes!  
  
*Otacon sees three girls dragging a cardboard box towards the front*  
  
Otacon: *nearly faints*~_*;;  
  
*Meanwhile...*  
  
Sukura: *prances around Sam Goody* I want a t-shirt with Jon Bon Jovi on it!  
  
UA: *buys a bunch of CDs*  
  
Sukura: *stops prancing for a sec* What CDs are you buying? *Looks over shoulder*  
  
UA: Oh, just some new stuff I hear on the radio...  
  
Sukura: I see...*prances to counter and holds up picture of a nearly naked Jon Bon Jovi* Do you have a t-shirt with this on it?  
  
Guy At Counter: Um...Is that Jon Bon Jovi?  
  
UA: *nods*  
  
Guy At Counter: *takes picture* OK...I'll speak with my manger *walks off*  
  
Sukura: How could he not know that was JBJ? I mean no one else has an as- *stops and sighs* Never mind.  
  
UA: lol  
  
Guy Behind Counter: *returns with t-shirt* Yeah here you are miss. *Hands her t-shirt*  
  
UA: *raises brow* ooh....  
  
Sukura: Thanks! *Runs to dressing room and throws on t-shirt then comes back* Hmm... Where's my picture I gave you?  
  
Guy Behind Counter: Umm...er...*blushes*  
  
UA: *rolls eyes*  
  
Sukura: Um.... *embarrassed* He's married you know...  
  
UA:I see…  
  
Guy Behind Counter: *pouts and throws picture on table, then runs off*  
  
Sukura: *examines picture* Ug...I don't want it now. I'll get a new one.  
  
UA:I think we should find the boys now... then we can go to the food court  
  
Sukura: Ok *smiles* I wanna see Snake!  
  
UA: And I am kind of hungry. *Takes off*  
  
"Meanwhile..."  
  
Otacon: *drags Snake out of the store* hey.... do you remember what that girl said?  
  
Snake: What girl? I can't remember what I had for breakfast  
  
Otacon: The one with long black hair..."Should we ever be separated..."  
  
Snake: *looks at him strangely* Um, no I don't remember.  
  
Otacon: *snaps* Now I remember! If we get separated, just whistle.......*doesn't know how to...........*  
  
Snake: *whistles loudly* Like that!  
  
"A few steps away...."  
  
UA: *gasp* did you hear that!?  
  
Sukura: You mean that annoyingly loud whistle? Yeah I heard it.  
  
UA: *runs toward it.... sees him in the distance.... **runs with arms wide open in slow motion to him, but falls flat on her face*  
  
Sukura: Hehe...*snickers*  
  
Snake: Look at her!  
  
Otacon: Are you ok?  
  
UA: Aren't you Dr. Emmerich? Yeah, I'm ok...  
  
Sukura: Like my t-shirt? *Shows it off*  
  
Snake: Why do you have an almost naked guy on your t-shirt?  
  
UA: Don't go running off like that again. *Scolds him*  
  
Otacon: *looks at feet* sorry  
  
Sukura: But he's cute!  
  
UA: It's ok.... *grabs Snake by the ear*you're coming with us...*walks to the food court?*  
  
*That's it for now! Look for more in the future! E-mail us and Snake and Otacon at:  
  
futari_ketsueki@hotmail.com ! For questions and comments!* 


End file.
